Neckties Cocktails
by Seis Fleur
Summary: Nami helps Luffy getting ready for a formal dinner by Iceburg. Luffy/Nami & Zoro/Robin .


**Title: Neckties Cocktails  
****Theme: #14 - Smile  
****Pairings: Luffy/Nami fluff, with Zoro/Robin fluff  
****Setting: During recovery of Water 7, after Ennies Lobby incident.  
****Note: I'm not an official LuNa shipper, but I came across a really sweet fanart and felt inspired to do something cute. I'm sorry it's not that good. I'm not good in writing a 'romantic' Luffy, so it may come off a little OOC.**

* * *

Robin smells like flowers all the time. Even without perfume, Nami could recognize her floral scent from across the girls' bedroom. She guessed it was the Flower Devil Fruit's work.

Nami had ran out of things to wear, but even when Robin suggested a lovely fishtail dress, she refused to, and resorted to her favourite little black dress to wear to the dinner function tonight. The hemline fell just midway across her thighs, and the cutting acknowledges her deep cleavage. Robin turned to her, as she got ready, asking, "Navigator-san, won't you feel cold?"

She smiled. "I'll bring my jacket then, just in case." She tidied her hair and checked into the mirror one more time, as though she was a little rushed. The Straw Hats are going to attend a very formal dinner tonight at Galley-La's company, to celebrate Paulie's promotion. Nami knew her nakamas aren't that much of a formal-party type, especially her captain. Luffy eats like he invented his own manners, and his appetite is the size of Taj Mahal. Maybe even bigger.

Nami reminded Iceburg beforehand about Luffy's so-called table manners, Iceburg just replied with a little chuckle, telling them that he doesn't mind. "Nmaa. It's just a little protocol, the dinner. To make Paulie official. What happens during the dinner wouldn't affect Paulie's position whatsoever."

She heard a loud knock on the door and a quick swing followed. Zoro – who was now elegantly dressed in a fitted soft green shirt with sleeves folded to the elbow, he looked rather dashing - stood at the door of the girls' bedroom, leaning at the door frame. "Are you guys done yet?"

"Zoro, don't just simply open the door! What if we're not ready yet, you idiot," Nami ranted, as though getting ready to present him with another bruise on his head. Robin smiled, as always, watching them.

"So what if you're not dressed?"

Nami sighed, slapping her palm onto her forehead. "Ah seriously, I assumed you're straight." She mocked him in the manliest voice, "she's a womaaan," referring to his gentleman attitude back at Skypiea.

"I am straight. I just came here for help," Zoro spoke, in his usual flat tone. "I still smell like metal."

"That's because you're so attached to your swords, Kenshi-san." Robin smiled, folding her arms on her chest. She made a little gesture, which caused an extra hand to appear on Zoro's shoulder, adjusting his hair. "And your hair is a little out of place."

"Stop doing that, that hand-growing-out-of-my-body thing," Zoro said. He walked towards Robin and stopped in front of her. "It'd feel less horrible if you'd do it like normal people. And this is the last time I'd let you touch my hair."

"Alright, Kenshi-san."

"I'm just gonna go and leave you two alone," Nami snatched her clutch quickly, walking towards the door. "Just… don't _mess the bed_ too much," she sneered, before she left the two. Sparking awkward moments between two of her nakamas felt fun. She wondered if Zoro would solve his "she's a woman" gentleman moment. But then when she thought of it, she concluded that Zoro thinks of her as a man, at least, or a sister – since she never got the privilege of having near-death experience and at the same time, being caught in some swordsman arms. "Fine, only Robin gets to be the woman in this team," she complained quietly.

Clueless, she headed to the next room, where she found her captain staring still at a piece of gold-coloured necktie on the bed, as if waiting for the necktie to knot itself, or if it's living, lay a golden egg. Or perhaps he hoped that the necktie turned into meat instead.

"Luffy," she laughed a little. "I see you need my help with that."

"I'm hungry just by thinking about it." Luffy looked exceptionally gentleman tonight, with his pink shirt and a black slack. Nami helped Sanji with clothes-hunting earlier that afternoon, for the crew's dinner attire, but she didn't expect him to look so well in the shirt she picked out for him.

"Stand up." Nami took the tie from the bed, and pulled it around Luffy's neck before she began to knot it carefully. "I thought Sanji's going to help you with this. Where is he, anyway?"

"Dunno, but I hope he's preparing meat."

"Food is all you ever think about." She said. "Hold still."

"You smell nice," Luffy complimented.

"Thanks. I thought I smell like maps and inks."

"No, you smell like tangerines."

Nami smiled. "I'm glad you didn't say I smell like meat." She adjusted the tie around the collar of his shirt. "All done. You're going to bring your straw hat too?"

Luffy nodded. "Yosh. Can't go anywhere without it." He stretched his arm and grabbed his straw hat on the bed. "Nami, why aren't you ready yet?"

Puzzled, Nami glanced down at her sexy attire – though Paulie would lecture her about showing off too much skin for the next three hours – and down to her lovely black studded heels. She thought she was already fairly dressed. "What do you mean I'm not ready yet? I'm going like this, Luffy."

"Seriously?"

She was even more confused. "Why?"

Luffy shook his head, as if in disapproval, and walked to his dresser, rummaging through a pile of clothes. "Honestly, I don't really like it that you wear something _this_ revealing. Especially not in front of the people who will come to take photos of you later."

"The media, you mean?"

"What would strangers think of you? What would perverts think of you? Wait, maybe there are many perverts in this town."

Nami was wrong. _Okay, Luffy's also a gentleman inside,_ she admitted. "Well will you save me, captain?" She joked.

But he seemed to ignore it. "What if they saw your panties, too?"

Nami blushed. _Okay, Luffy is a gentlemen, and a straightforward one too._ "Aww, so you do care about what perverts think of me," she tried joking again.

Luffy took a black blazer from the wardrobe, and wrapped in around her. She recognized it, the black blazer was the one Sanji and her picked for Luffy especially for tonight's function.

"Aren't you going to wear this?"

"No. You look better in it." Luffy smiled widely.

She arranged three middle fingers of her right hand to her forhead, like a Marine gesture. "Thank you, captain," she said, smiling back. There was something so different about Luffy tonight, the aura of kindness and thoughtfulness. But that is just who Monkey D. Luffy is, being unpredictable and caring. For the first time, she felt like a valued jewel – Sanji's royal treatment doesn't count, since every lady is Sanji's jewel.

Tonight, she is going to be Luffy's jewel.

Overwhelmed, she leaned and kissed Luffy on his cheek. She maintained the smile, watching Luffy turn pink. "What was that?"

"Nothing, just to say thanks."


End file.
